Meta Rail Wiki
Welcome to the MetaRail Wiki - The Internet's first free-to-play fandom. __TOC__ A Brief Summary of Fandom Fanworks come into existence when a property (most commonly a form of narrative media; a film, tv show, comic, etc.) grasps hold of an audience’s imagination, prompting them to create derivative works for other fans to enjoy. Motives differ. The fan may want to further an underdeveloped plot or character, or to construct their own epic using the rules of the source world, or to turn the conventions of the parent property on its head and write high school AU. Fanworks are cost effective: the shared experience among fans makes creating and sharing these original creations much easier than if one were to start from scratch. The Birth of MetaRail The concept for MetaRail was inspired by (but wholly unrelated to) the atypical method Riot Games uses to present League of Legends’ canon to their audience: each character and location in the game has a brief background or lore, which has been collected and organized in a wiki. Understanding and participating in the League fandom is as easy as pulling up the wiki page for any given character and clicking around to the other pages that may be relevant. To be fair, fans of League are likely to seek out lore after playing the game; they have interacted with champions in-game through voice acting and professional-grade visuals. However, players of the game and fans of the fandom can be and sometimes are mutually exclusive. For fans who have never played the game, the canon essentially boils down to the contents of a single wiki. Knowing this, the density of League fanwork and the fervency of its participants becomes all the more fascinating. A fandom where full understanding of the parent property is optional – where one need not marathon seven seasons of a television show, or chug through thousands of pages of a book series, or source and organize a 70-year-old multi-verse backlog of pulp comics. A fandom where the canon offers bite-size snapshots designed to intrigue, prompting further interpretation by each participant. These unique perspectives, or headcanons, are then fed back into the community, to be shared, furthered, or ignored by the others in turn. This free interchange of fan-imagined meta provides life to the otherwise static canon. TL;DR MetaRail is a box of narrative toys. This wiki has been designed for writers and artists to sort through and find something of interest, to spark inspiration, to serve as a platform for original ideas. The only expectation is that the end result will be shared so others can enjoy and hopefully find inspiration themselves. The difference between your favorite fandom and MetaRail is that there is no higher power here to tell you what is or isn’t canon. The future of MetaRail is up to you. MetaRail: by the Internet, of the Internet, for the Internet. The Toy Chest The MetaVerse is comprised of ten worlds interconnected with a mysterious space rail (and two worlds that aren't). Have fun. Building Blocks Here are the building blocks MetaRail has to offer. *Dragons - Fmotown - Station Town *Anthrofolk - Urwelt - Station Town *Galactic Empire(?) - Draft:World4 - Station Town *Superheroes - Tearth - Station Town *Steampunk - Mos Tesla - Station Town *Cyberpunk - Cyfin - Torrent *Warring Kingdoms - Yuan Zhi - Amsalhada Ikiru *High Fantasy - Tir Tylwyth - Station Town *Lovecraftian - atl'Cthul - Station Town *High Adventure - Aiahuaska - End of the Line The Chest is Meta The toy chest itself is also presented for your literary consideration. *The MetaRail *The Engineers *The Unknown Worlds How To Create a Page (Will link to a comprehensive guideline page, but for now here's:) *Character Template *World Template Browse the Fandom Contribute to the Fandom Get in touch with the MetaRail Community Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse